Fiore
by Profe Fest
Summary: Tentang toko bunga, tentang cerita yang dibawakan teman-teman si pemilik toko, dan tentang cerita si pemilik toko itu sendiri./ Untuk #ChallengeMaknaBunga. RnR?
Meski siang itu lebih terik ketimbang hari-hari lain, seorang wanita pemilik toko bunga di pinggir jalan terlihat tak begitu terusik karenanya. Tak seperti orang lain di luar sana yang lebih memilih untuk ditemani dengan es krim dan saudara-saudaranya, wanita itu, Luce namanya, justru lebih asyik berkutat dengan buku bersampul coklat yang lembarannya sudah cukup usang. Bibir tipis wanita yang kini mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan lengan sebahu itu menggulum senyum lebar, seolah terik matahari sama sekali tak memengaruhi _mood_ -nya.

Denting bel yang disertai langkah kaki mengembalikan Luce kembali ke dunia nyata. Wanita itu menurunkan bukunya dan menengadah, kemudian terkesiap melihat siapa tamu yang mendatangi toko bunganya di siang itu.

"Verde! Ya Tuhan, kupikir kau masih di Amerika!" pekik wanita bergaun putih itu sumringah.

"Yo," Verde mengangkat sebelah tangannya membentuk gestur menyapa, "ada beberapa hal, sebenarnya. Makanya aku kembali ke Jepang sebentar," jawabnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

Luce geleng-geleng kepala, senyumnya masih tersisa di bibirnya. Lelaki di depannya ini masih sama seperti ketika mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu—rambut hijau tak terurus yang mencuat ke atas layaknya semak-semak, bahkan masih ada sisa janggut yang tercukur tak rapi. Singkatnya, meski pria ini terkenal akan kegeniusannya, namun penampilannya lebih dari kata urakan (yang mungkin kalau meminta Viper, kawan lamanya, mendeskripsikan, Viper akan dengan senang hati menggunakan kata 'pengemis jalanan' untuk menggambarkan sosok lelaki itu).

"Kau mau mencari bunga apa, kawan lama?" tanya Luce tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

" _Yaah_ ," berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Verde menggaruk belakang kepalanya, persis seperti orang yang tengah kebingungan, "kau tahu kan, sains sama sekali tak membahas apapun tentang bunga-bunga kecuali soal pertumbuhannya atau cara perkembangbiakkannya," katanya hati-hati.

"Lalu?" Luce kembali bertanya, meski siapapun tahu senyumnya mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bisa kau memberiku saran untuk memilih bunga-bunga di sini?" tanya Verde lagi.

Luce tertawa anggun. "Ambil kursi di rak kedua dan bawalah ke mari, Verde. Aku perlu beberapa cerita sebelum bisa mengusulkan bunga mana yang tepat kau bawa keluar dari sini," ujarnya ceria.

.

.

.

 **Title : Fiore**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, BL nyampur straight, OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai kekurangan lain. Untuk #ChallengeMaknaBunga**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

" _Yaah_ , aku datang ke mari karena kudengar teman lamaku sedang berlibur di sini," Verde memulai ceritanya kaku, "kukira dia pasti akan ke kota ini, Namimori. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gemar jalan-jalan, jadi berdasarkan persentase hitunganku, dia pasti akan ke kota yang bisa membawanya bernostalgia," lanjutnya.

Lelaki itu menarik napas sejenak. "Kukira, mengunjunginya di sini wajar-wajar saja. Mungkin juga aku bisa beralasan aku bosan dengan Amerika dan hiruk-pikuknya dan aku butuh Jepang yang bisa membawaku ke masa lalu. Tapi, rasanya akan semakin aneh," katanya.

"Lalu, seperti apa perasaanmu ketika membayangkan akan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luce ingin tahu.

"Gugup, mungkin?" Verde mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa?"

Lelaki genius itu menghela napas panjang. "Dia … _ehem_ , bisa dibilang dia orang pertama yang membuatku menaruh perhatian lebih selain sains. Dan sialnya, aku _one-sided_ ," ujarnya sembari menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Luce mengulas senyum tipis. "Jadi _one-sided_ karena kau tak pernah mengatakannya, kan, Verde?" tebaknya.

Lelaki berambut semak itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. "Darimana—"

Luce tak mampu lagi untuk membendung tawanya. "Sudah lama, lho. Habis terlihat sekali," tandasnya.

Giliran Verde yang makin sering menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kaku. "Kau saja yang terlalu jeli, Luce. Padahal aku yakin pasti tidak ada yang tahu kecuali, yaah, kaum adam di kelompok kita," lanjutnya.

"Kelompok kita waktu itu, Arcobaleno, terdiri dari delapan orang yang berisi dua perempuan saja, Verde. Tujuh puluh lima persennya lelaki, termasuk _dia_ , kan?" tebak wanita murah senyum itu lagi.

Verde mendadak mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku menyerah, Luce. Bercerita denganmu sama saja dengan dikuliti hidup-hidup," cetusnya.

Luce kembali tertawa anggun. "Mana mungkin," sanggahnya sembari beranjak dari bangkunya di belakang meja kasir dan menuju rak-rak bunga.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Verde menatap punggung wanita itu heran.

"Mengambilkan bunga yang cocok untuk kau berikan pada pujaanmu, kawan lama."

.

.

.

Saat Luce meletakkan sebuah pot dengan bunga kecil-kecil berwarna putih suci di meja kasir, Verde langsung tahu bunga apa itu.

" _Gardenia augusta_?" tanya sang pria berambut semak dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tak mengerti.

Luce memberinya senyum tipis. "Verde, aku tak mengenal nama latin untuk bunga ini. Kuharap kau masih ingat kalau aku tak sepintar dirimu," candanya jenaka.

"Kenapa _kuchinashi_?" tanya Verde sekaligus meralat nama bunga itu.

Luce mempertahankan senyumnya, wajah ayunya melembut. "Karena _kuchinashi_ berarti cinta rahasia, Verde," jawabnya.

Verde merasakan kacamatanya meluncur turun. " _Ng_ … Luce, kurasa—"

"Kau _harus_ mengatakannya, Verde. Kalau kau tidak ingat, kita lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas sekitar empat tahun yang lalu dan kau masih memendamnya seperti tak punya perasaan apapun. Beranilah sedikit! Memang kau mau kalah dari Fon- _kun_? Dia baru saja bertunangan dengan Viper di Belanda sebulan yang lalu!" nasihat Luce panjang lebar dengan berapi-api.

Verde menghela napas panjang. "Luce, kalau kau masih ingat, dia itu … tidak akan paham," ujarnya dengan mengecilkan suaranya,

Luce mempertahankan senyumnya. "Karena itu kau harus mengatakannya langsung, Verde," putusnya sepihak.

"Tapi—"

"Cobalah dulu, kawan lama. Berikan bunga ini, ajak dia bicara sejenak, lalu katakan baik-baik. Dia pasti akhirnya akan sadar," sela Luce. Dimajukannya sedikit tubuhnya, kemudian berbisik dengan nada menggoda, "lagi pula, kau tak berhak membuatnya lebih lama menunggu."

Verde mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sedikit terkejut. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Intuisiku bilang sangat yakin!" tandas sang wanita cepat.

"Baik, baik. Aku ambil bunganya. Kalau intuisimu bilang begitu, Reborn sekalipun pasti juga tak akan bisa membantahnya, kan?" tebak Verde menyerah.

Luce kembali tertawa. "Kau bisa saja," ia berkilah sembari membungkus pot itu dan menyerahkannya pada si lelaki semak.

Verde menerimanya, kemudian membayarnya tanpa banyak kata. "Semoga kau beruntung hari ini, kawan lama. Sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya sebelum melangkah ke luar toko.

"Tentu, sampai jumpa lagi, Verde. Kutunggu berita hubunganmu dengan Skull- _kun_ ," sambut Luce dengan wajah berseri-seri.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Luce mencari kesibukan lain setelah rekan lamanya keluar dari toko bunganya. Sembari membereskan pot-pot bunga, wanita itu bernostalgia sejenak, mengingat masa lalunya. Toko bunga ini adalah peninggalan dari ibunya. Sebagai wanita yang cukup menggemari bunga—juga cukup ahli untuk mengingat arti berbagai bunga, Luce pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha orangtuanya ketimbang menjualnya. Lagi pula, meski tak mempekerjakan karyawan tetap, wanita itu masih bisa mengurus tokonya seorang diri. Apalagi, Reborn—yang juga kawan lamanya dan tergabung dalam Arcobaleno, kelompok buatan Luce saat masih di Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu—siap membantu kapan saja.

" _Nǐ hǎo,_ " sapa suara bariton lelaki yang diiringi dengan deting bel.

Luce sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera menyambut tamunya. "Astaga! Fon- _kun_!" pekiknya terkesiap.

Fon memberi wanita itu senyum ramah. "Sendirian saja, Luce? Kukira Reborn membantumu mengurus toko ini," selidik lelaki itu sambil menjelajahi satu per satu bunga yang dijual si wanita.

"Reborn bilang hari ini dia ada urusan, jadi tak bisa membantu. Bukan masalah bagiku," jawab Luce sembari melebarkan senyumnya dan duduk di meja kasir. "Kapan kau ke Jepang? Kukira masih di Belanda," ujar sang wanita ingin tahu. Lelaki di depannya ini masih sama seperti dulu; ramah, jangkung, dan mencintai budaya tanah kelahirannya. Buktinya, meski berada di Jepang, lelaki itu masih memakai bahasa kelahirannya untuk beberapa sapaan. Belum lagi siang itu Fon mengenakan baju adat China berwarna merah dengan rambut legam yang dikepang panjang.

"Sebulan di Belanda membuat Mammon suntuk. Sekalian saja kuajak dia ke Jepang. Kami tiba tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Fon tenang. Netra karamelnya melembut kala menyebut nama orang yang telah berstatus sebagai tunangannya, membuat Luce tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Hmm, yang baru jalan-jalan dengan pujaan hati memang beda, ya. Apa kau bawa oleh-oleh untuk rekan lamamu ini?" tanya Luce jenaka.

Fon tertawa lepas. "Bagaimana kalau oleh-olehnya sebuah berita khusus mengenai hubungan kami?" tawarnya tak kalah jenaka.

"Apa itu? Apa ini kabar bahwa kalian akan segera menggelar pernikahan?" tanya Luce menggebu-gebu.

"Bukan, bukan. Mammon bilang dia tak mau terburu-buru," jawab Fon.

"Ya ampun, Viper itu …," Luce mendesah kecewa, "padahal kalian saling kenal saat kelas dua di Sekolah Menengah Atas, itupun karena aku membentuk Arcobaleno. Kalian mulai menjalin hubungan setelah lulus, tiga tahun lebih berpacaran, dan baru sebulan kemarin kalian bertunangan. Kenapa kalian tak langsung menikah saja sih?" gerutunya.

"Ibuku tak akan mengizinkan kalau langsung menikah, beliau ingin aku tetap mempertahankan tradisi. Lagi pula, aku berani bertaruh kalau Mammon akan langsung menolak kalau langsung dilamar begitu," jawab Fon tenang sembari kembali mengamati bunga-bunga yang dijual di toko itu.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Fon- _kun_. Buktinya saja, Viper mau bertunangan denganmu. Tunggu saja sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan lagi, kujamin dia pasti sudah jadi ' _Nyonya_ ' Hibari," tandas sang wanita.

Hibari Fon tertawa. "Aku tak tahu kau sampai segencar itu mengenai hubungan kami. Kau sendiri belum berniat bertunangan atau menikah, Luce? Aku yakin pasti banyak kaum adam yang sudah terpikat padamu," tebaknya.

"Kau terlalu menyanjungku, Fon- _kun_. Mari kita lihat apa Viper akan cemburu karena tunangannya menyanjung seorang wanita _single_ atau tidak," canda sang wanita.

Fon tertawa lagi. "Omong-omong, bunga apa yang harus kubawa untuk kencanku di kota yang mempertemukanku dengan tunanganku?" tanyanya.

"Mawar merah!" sambar Luce yang langsung menertawai jawabannya sendiri.

Fon tersenyum tipis. "Mammon akan menggerutu dan berkata betapa sialnya dia punya tunangan yang klise," candanya.

"Oh, jadi itu kabar hubungan kalian yang mau kau beritahu tadi? Kalian mau kencan, hm?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengedip.

Fon tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "tepat."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bawakan _anemone_ putih?" usul Luce.

Fon mengulas senyum misterius sebelum menjawab, "tidak, tidak. Kurasa itu bunga itu tidak tepat untuk Mammon. Aku baru teringat satu bunga yang cukup bagus untuknya tadi," tolak lelaki itu.

"Dan bunga apakah itu, Fon- _kun_?" tanya Luce seraya mengulas senyum lebar.

Lelaki asal Negeri Tirai Bambu itu terdiam sesaat sebelum melempar senyum pada sang wanita dan bertanya, "apa kau punya _bluebell_?"

Luce pun tak mampu menahan diri untuk melebarkan senyumnya. "Rak ketiga. Cari saja, sudah kutandai," jawabnya.

Dan ketika Luce membungkus bunga yang dibawa Fon dari rak ketiga, wanita itu menyeletuk, "'Berterima kasih', eh?" godanya sembari menyerahkan bunga itu.

Fon menerimanya dan membayarnya. "Aku berterima kasih padanya karena bersedia berbagi kisah hidup denganku," jawabnya lugas.

Luce tertawa kecil. "Semoga kencan kalian lancar! Kutunggu undangan pernikahan kalian!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Doamu sangat berarti bagiku, Luce! Tak mungkin aku tak mengundangmu dalam pernikahan kami. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi, kawan lama!" ujar Fon yang langsung melesat pergi ke luar toko. Luce tetap bertahan di belakang meja kasir, tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, wah," Luce mengulas seringai jenaka begitu melihat siapa tamu yang mendatangi tokonya tak lama setelah Fon pergi. "Seingatku, tadi tunanganmu baru saja berkunjung. Rupanya kau tidak mau kalah untuk memperlihatkan cintamu juga, hm, Viper?" godanya.

"S- siapa juga yang bilang aku mau membeli bunga, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon seraya membuang muka. "Dan berhenti memanggilku begitu, sudah kubilang aku tak suka nama asliku, panggil aku Mammon," tambahnya.

"Wah, kalau tak mau beli bunga, lalu apa tujuanmu ke mari, _Dear_? Meminta saran kencan?" goda Luce lagi.

"Pasti _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu yang memberitahumu soal itu. Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan," gerutu Mammon dengan menekuk wajahnya.

" _Dear_ , kau tidak boleh memanggil tunanganmu dengan kata 'sialan'," nasihat Luce.

"Aku tak peduli, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon sembari duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kasir—yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat duduk Verde.

"Nah, nah. Kalau begitu untuk apa kau ke mari? Sebulan di Belanda pasti menyenangkan, kan? Apalagi kalian mau kencan nanti. Tapi, kenapa kau menggerutu, _Dear_?" tanya Luce ingin tahu.

Mammon menatap lantai, kemudian menggoyangkan kedua kakinya gugup. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya … ingin ke mari sebelum pergi. Lagi pula, sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu," cetusnya tanpa menatap langsung mata sang wanita pemilik toko.

Wanita itu tertawa, dipangkunya wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain mencubit sayang lelaki mungil berwajah manis di dekatnya. "Gugup, ya?" tebaknya.

Kedua pipi Mammon sontak memerah. "T- tidak sama sekali, _muu_!" bantahnya.

"Kau tersipu tuh," jahil Luce tanpa melepas cubitannya.

"Luce!" Mammon memelototi sang wanita galak.

Luce tertawa-tawa, kemudian melepas cubitannya pada lelaki mungil itu. Mammon tetap tak banyak berubah. Rambut ungu lembayunnya dibiarkan panjang sebahu seperti dulu mereka masih bersekolah (dulu dia kerap kali memakai tudung kepala yang panjangnya hingga menutupi mata), manik violet senada helaian rambutnya pun tak kalah menawan dengan permata, tubuhnya lebih mungil ketimbang lelaki pada umumnya, namun dia bisa jadi lebih galak sekaligus sangar dalam satu waktu. Luce jadi teringat bagaimana hubungan Fon dan Mammon dulu ketika masih di Sekolah Menengah Atas; saling bersaing dalam segala hal, saling membenci ( _yaah_ , sebenarnya yang membenci hanya Mammon saja sih)—intinya hubungan mereka sudah seperti anjing dan kucing. Dan, _voila_! Waktu pun merubah segalanya dengan menjadikan mereka tunangan!

Mammon menggerutu, tangannya sibuk mengusap pipinya yang dicubit kawan lamanya. Luce memerhatikannya, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana, _muu_?" tanya Mammon heran.

Luce tak menjawab, hanya melempar senyum misterius dan langsung menelusuri jajaran rak-raknya. Mammon diam, menunggu. Ketika Luce kembali, wanita bergaun putih itu membawa setangkai bunga kecil yang berwarna biru-ungu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, wanita itu kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menyerahkan bunga yang dibawanya pada si lelaki mungil.

"Apa ini, _muu_?" tanya Mammon setengah curiga.

"Tidak mau? Gratis, lho. Akan kuanggap sebagai hadiah pertemuan kembali," ujar Luce tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan si lelaki mungil.

Mammon memandangi wanita itu sejenak, kemudian mengambil bunga yang disodorkan Luce hati-hati. Hidungnya menghidu, aromanya menggelitik entah bagaimana.

"Bunga apa ini, _muu_?" tanya sang lelaki mungil. Wajahnya luluh, tak securiga sebelumnya.

Luce menggulum senyum tipis. " _Sumire_ ," jawabnya tenang. "Itu cocok kalau diselipkan di telingamu," tambahnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Mammon menyanggah sembari membuang muka, namun tangannya masih setia menggenggam bunga itu.

Kali ini senyum Luce berubah menjadi senyum jahil. " _Dear_ , kau tahu apa arti dari bunga ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa, _muu_?"

Luce makin melebarkan senyum jahilnya. "Artinya adalah … kejujuran," jawabnya.

Kedua belah pipi sang lelaki mungil merona tipis, beruntung Luce masih bisa melihatnya karena jarak mereka yang dekat. "A- apa maksudmu dengan itu, _muu_!? Kejujuran katamu? Maksudnya, kau mau aku jujur pada _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu soal perasaanku dan segalanya, begitu!?" tudingnya setengah berteriak.

Wanita bergaun putih itu tertawa-tawa. "Lho, seingatku aku tak bilang begitu, _Dear_. Aku hanya bilang arti bunga ini adalah kejujuran, kau sendiri yang barusan menyimpulkan itu," ucapnya tenang. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya pada kawan lamanya, berbisik, "jangan-jangan, yang baru kau ucapkan tadi itu keinginan terpendammu sendiri, ya?" tuduhnya menggoda.

Mammon makin merona. "Yang benar saja, _m- muu_! A- aku sama sekali tak menyembunyikan apapun kok! Pokoknya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Martial Arts_ Sialan itu!" kilahnya. Lelaki mungil itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar.

"Tentu, _Dear_ ," jawab sang pemilik toko sambil mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Semoga kencan kalian sukses," tambahnya lagi.

Mammon menoleh sejenak, mendelik nyalang pada wanita itu sebelum ke luar dari tokonya. Luce tertawa puas hingga bahunya berguncang, pasalnya, meski lelaki mungil itu begitu galak dan keras kepala pada pendiriannya, ia tak melihat Mammon membuang bunga pemberiannya.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Colonello!" pekik Luce sumringah begitu melihat lelaki berambut pirang bernetra biru muda dengan seragam layaknya kesatuan tentara memasuki toko bunganya.

"Yo, _kora_! Sore pun tokomu masih buka, Luce?" tanya Colonello sambil memasuki toko itu tanpa ragu.

"Begitulah. Tapi sebentar lagi juga tutup," ujar Luce sembari menulis sesuatu di atas meja kasir. "Oh ya, sudah dengar pertunangan Fon- _kun_ dan Viper?" tanyanya mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kau mau mengompori teman lamamu ini untuk segera mengikuti jejak mereka ya, _kora_!?" tuding Colonello.

Luce tertawa mendengarnya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana kabar Lal, omong-omong?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Yaah, Lal sibuk sekali, _kora_. Kencan saja harus menunggu sampai dia punya waktu luang," cerita Colonello sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Luce tertawa anggun. "Dia benar-benar beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu," sanjungnya.

"Tentu saja, _kora_!" sahut Colonello mengiyakan cepat. Bibirnya mengulas cengiran lebar, membuat Luce kembali tertawa anggun.

"Tapi, Luce, masalahnya sekarang … sudah sekitar seminggu aku tak bertemu dengannya dan hari ini kami janji akan kencan. Kau tahu bunga apa yang harus kuberikan pada Lal?" tanya pria pirang itu, matanya menjelajahi ruangan, bingung memilih jenis dan warna bunga yang beraneka ragam.

Luce menggulum senyum sebelum menjawab. " _Tsubaki_ ," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

" _Tsubaki_?" beo Colonello dengan dahi berkerut.

Luce mengangguk yakin. "Yang warna kuning. Carilah di rak pertama," tambahnya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, lelaki pirang itu langsung melesat menuju rak pertama dan kembali dengan sebuah pot berisi bunga-bunga mungil yang berwarna kekuningan. Masih dengan tatapan tak mengerti, Colonello meletakkan pot itu di atas meja kasir.

Tanpa perlu disuruh, Luce segera membungkus pot itu ke dalam kotak kecil sembari berujar, " _tsubaki_ punya banyak makna berdasarkan warnanya; merah berarti jatuh cinta, putih berarti menunggu," Luce menggantung ucapannya, sengaja membuat kawan lamanya semakin ingin tahu, "dan dalam _hanakotoba_ , _tsubaki_ kuning berarti ungkapan rindu," lanjutnya.

Denting bel kembali menggema di toko bunga itu. Baik Luce maupun Colonello sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan Lal Mirch yang membatu begitu melihat kedua teman lamanya. Luce kembali mengulas senyum, disikutnya sang pria pirang seraya berbisik, "ayo berikan padanya," kemudian wanita bergaun putih itu menyodorkan _tsubaki_ kuning yang telah dibungkus.

Colonello melirik kekasihnya sejenak, kemudian beralih pada kotak yang disodorkan Luce. Lelaki itu meraih kotak tersebut, kemudian berjalan menuju Lal yang masih mematung.

" _Ng_ … yo, Lal. Baru saja aku mau menjemputmu setelah ini, _kora_ ," ujar Colonello berbasa-basi.

Lal Mirch tak menjawab, mungkin juga ia kehilangan suaranya karena terkejut. Colonello tak menunggu, ia membuka kotak di tangannya dan menyodorkan _tsubaki_ kuning itu pada kekasihnya. "Untukmu, _kora_. Luce bilang, _tsubaki_ kuning artinya rindu," lanjut pria pirang itu memberitahu.

Akhirnya, Lal Mirch mendecih. "Kau tak perlu bawa hal begini, Bodoh. Bunga bukan hal yang akan menyanjungku," dengusnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Namun perempuan itu tetap menerima bunganya.

Colonello nyengir lebar. "Tenang saja, _kora_! Berikutnya, aku akan naik pangkat supaya bisa berjajar bersamamu, _kora_!" sahutnya.

Lal membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Buktikan itu di lapangan nanti, prajurit. Kutunggu di luar," ujarnya sembari melangkah ke luar toko.

"Ah! Tunggu, Lal!" Colonello berbalik, kemudian berlari ke arah kasir dan menyerahkan uangnya pada Luce. "Berhasil, _kora_!" Lelaki itu nyengir lebar pada Luce.

"Aku turut senang lho, Colonello. Semoga kencannya berhasil," ujar Luce sembari mengedip jahil dan menyerahkan kembalian pada teman lamanya. Ketika pasangan itu ke luar tokonya, Luce hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil mendoakan keduanya tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"LUCE- _NEESAN_!"

"Uwah!" Luce terlonjak saking terkejutnya, apalagi begitu menemukan wajah seorang lelaki berambut ungu dengan telinga yang ditindik. "Skull- _kun_!?"

Lelaki berambut ungu itu, Skull, nyengir lebar pada si wanita. "Sore, Luce- _neesan_! Lama nggak bertemu!" sapanya.

Luce tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah. Kau ambil libur dari pekerjaanmu, Skull- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Wah! Bagaimana Luce- _neesan_ tahu?" tanya Skull takjub sembari duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan sang wanita.

"Rahasia," ujar Luce dengan menyelipkan tawa kecil setelah menjawabnya.

"Nggak mengherankan, sih. _Sasuga_ , Luce- _neesan_ , pasti selalu tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum diberitahu. Sejak dulu, masih tak berubah," kata Skull tanpa menaruh curiga.

Luce menghela napas pendek sebelum bertanya, "jadi, kenapa kau ke mari?" tanyanya.

"Oh ya!" Seolah baru tersadar, Skull terlonjak dari bangkunya. "Luce- _neesan_ masih ingat Verde, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu."

"Verde memintaku menemuinya hari ini," ujar lelaki berambut ungu itu.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi, aku mau tanya, kira-kira aku bawa apa, ya? Habis tak enak juga kalau bertemu tapi nggak bawa apa-apa," sungut Skull setengah berpikir keras.

Luce tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya sembari bangkit dari bangkunya dan menjelajahi rak-raknya.

"Heh? Luce- _neesan_ mau membereskan bunga? Aah, sebentar lagi tutup, ya? Biar aku—"

"Jangan, tidak usah. Tunggulah di sana, Skull- _kun_ ," sergah Luce tegas.

Maka, Skull duduk saja di kursinya, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibawa wanita murah senyum itu. Begitu kembali, Luce memberikan setangkai daun semanggi. Skull memandangi daun itu sejenak, kemudian tersadar daun semanggil yang diberikan Luce memiliki empat kelopak.

" _Yotsuba no kuroba_ ," ujar Luce menjelaskan tanpa perlu diminta. "Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu," tambahnya lagi sembari tersenyum tulus.

"A- ah, terima kasih," jawab lelaki berambut ungu itu sembari menerima daun semanggi yang diberikan Luce. Diputar-putarnya daun itu bingung, "jadi, apa ini harus kuberikan pada Verde—maksudnya, _ini saja_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak," Luce menggeleng, terkikik geli dalam hati, "itu untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Lalu, untuk Ver—"

"Lupakan Verde. Dia tak perlu dibawakan apapun, yang penting kau datang saja, Skull- _kun_ ," sergah Luce cepat, tak peduli jika kalimatnya terdengar seperti teman yang jahat. "Jadi, Skull- _kun_ , cepatlah berdiri dan pergi ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan lelaki semak itu, oke?" desak Luce setengah memaksa, bahkan kini wanita itu menarik-narik tangan Skull layaknya gadis remaja yang tengah memaksa temannya menemaninya pergi.

"Sekarang?" Skull bangkit dari kursinya, masih dalam keadaan kebingungan.

"Sekarang!" tandas Luce cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu, wanita itu sontak mendorong Skull agar teman lamanya itu bergerak cepat. "Jangan buat ia menunggu, oke?"

Skull mengangguk saja meski ia sama sekali tak mengerti, lelaki itu melangkah ke luar toko dan berjalan sambil memikirkan ucapan teman wanitanya. Luce hanya melambaikan tangan padanya dari dalam toko, tak lupa melempar senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Waktunya tutup, eh?" Luce melempar pandangannya ke arah jam antik kuno peninggalan sang ibu yang ada di dekat meja kasir. Wanita itu buru-buru mempercepat geraknya, merapikan pot-pot bunga, hilir-mudik dari rak satu ke rak lain.

Denting bel tanpa diduga kembali terdengar. Luce mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang menjelang tokonya tutup. _Mungkin aku belum membalik tanda buka menjadi tutup_. Wanita itu segera meletakkan pot yang dirapikannya, kemudian bergegas menyambut tamu.

"Maaf, kami sudah—"

"Kau belum pulang, Luce?" tanya sang tamu memotong ucapan sang pemilik toko.

Luce mengerjap sebentar, kemudian melebarkan matanya. "Astaga! Reborn!" pekiknya terkejut.

Reborn memainkan ujung topi _fedora_ -nya, membuat gestur menyapa dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lain dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Kukira kau ada pekerjaan hari ini," kata Luce membuka topik pembicaraan. Mata Luce tak berhenti mengamati pakaian yang dipakai Reborn sore itu; pakaian formal dengan setelan jas rapi dan topi _fedora_ yang tak mungkin absen dari kepalanya.

"Baru saja selesai," jawab lelaki jangkung itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Luce sembari tersenyum tulus. "Lalu, kenapa kau ke mari? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Bukan, bukan," Reborn mulai menarik-narik cambangnya yang unik, "aku mau beli bunga," lanjutnya.

Luce mau tak mau terkejut, diamatinya lagi pakaian kelewat formal teman lelakinya dan menyimpulkan, "kau mau kencan?" tebaknya.

"Tak bisa dibilang kencan juga, sih. Dia belum resmi menjadi kekasihku," jawab Reborn.

"Aku tak akan menanyakan lebih jauh kalau begitu," Luce tertawa ringan, "kutebak dia orang yang tangguh sampai kau berani serius," godanya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya, Luce," cetus si lelaki jangkung.

Luce kembali tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kau perlu bunga apa?" tanyanya.

Reborn terdiam sejenak, menimbang. " _Anemone_ putih," jawabnya kemudian.

"Segera datang," kata Luce dengan menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya. Wanita itu langsung melesat dan kembali membawa satu pot berisi bunga _anemone_ putih yang cantik. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu membungkusnya cepat. Reborn tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya diam mengamati.

"Nah, selesai." Luce mengulas senyum puas begitu selesai membungkusnya.

Reborn tak berkata apapun, kemudian menarik selembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja kasir.

"Ini, Reborn."

"Itu untukmu."

Luce membeku sejenak, sesaat ia merasa telinganya salah dengar. "… Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Reborn menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Mengenai teman kencanku, Luce, kau perlu tahu kalau orang itu memang tangguh, aku sudah lama mengenalnya," lelaki itu memulai.

"… Ya, lalu?"

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa _anemone_ putih punya arti kesungguhan dan tulus, kan?" Reborn memastikan.

"Ya, memang itu artinya dalam _hanakotoba_."

Reborn menarik napas lagi, jelaga hitamnya memandangi wanita bergaun putih polos itu serius. "Aku ingin bersungguh-sungguh padamu, Luce. Apa kau mau jadi teman kencanku mulai sekarang?" tanyanya.

— _ **TERETET!**_

Luce terlonjak saking terkejutnya, belum lagi ia sempat merespons, terdengar suara-suara dari orang terdekatnya.

"Akhirnya, _kora_! Rasanya aku sudah berlumut menunggu kalimat itu terucap ke luar, _kora_!" sembur Colonello dengan bibir membentuk cengiran lebar.

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti bisa mengatakannya, kan. Persentase hitunganku tak mungkin salah," kata Verde seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat suara apapun sebelum dijawab, kan," gerutu Reborn.

"Salahmu sendiri, Reborn. Kau pikir menunggu di luar di cuaca sedingin ini memang kami bisa tahan, _muu_?" balas Mammon.

"Oh, kau kedinginan? Minta kehangatan sana dengan tunanganmu, dia pasti tidak akan menolak," kekeh Reborn seraya menyeringai.

"HEI! Kau yang baru akan punya kekasih jangan asal bicara apalagi dengan menggunakan kata kehangatan yang digabung dengan _Martial Arts_ Sialan ini!" hardik Mammon panjang lebar dengan wajah setengah merona.

"Sudah, sudah, oke? Dan lagi, Reborn, aku bisa cemburu buta kalau kau mengatakan hal semesum itu pada tunanganku," ujar Fon seraya mendekap Mammon dari belakang.

"Kau saja yang berpikiran mesum, _Martial Arts_ Sialan!" bentak Mammon keras sambil menginjak kaki Fon, sayang sekali tunangannya sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan ilmu menginjak dan menendang ala Mammon sehingga alih-alih meringis sakit, Fon hanya tersenyum tipis. Lagi pula, diinjak lelaki mungil macam Mammon tidak berarti apa-apa baginya yang _master_ beladiri.

"Harusnya ini jadi kenangan yang baik untuk Luce. Bagi kalian yang sudah bertunangan dan ingin menggoda satu sama lain, sana di luar," usir Lal Mirch.

"Hmph, enak saja kau, Lal Mirch. Apa jangan-jangan, kau sudah berharap Colonello akan melamarmu, huh?" goda Mammon.

"Haaah!? Jangan asal bicara kau! Dan lagi, sebagai calon ' _Nyonya_ ' Hibari, kuharap kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu itu," balas Lal Mirch.

Dalam sekejap, adu pandang persaingan langsung terjadi antar Mammon dan Lal Mirch. Baik Fon maupun Colonello sontak memisahkan keduanya dari jarak yang sekiranya cukup aman.

" _Um_ … teman-teman?" Akhirnya Luce menemukan suaranya, dipandanginya teman-temannya satu per satu. "Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini? Bukannya kalian semua sedang kencan?" tanyanya.

"Kencan kami setelah membantu rekan lama kami," jawab Fon lugas.

"Aku tak menyebutnya membantu. Aku datang hanya karena ingin menonton saja, _muu_ ," sergah Mammon.

"Kalau aku dan Lal sih sudah kencan, _kora_!" balas Colonello sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kemudian kami mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang butuh pertolongan kecil," lanjut Lal.

"Aku … _yaah_ , aku baru akan melakukan saranmu setelah ini, Luce," sahut Verde sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku juga ingin membantu Luce- _neesan_ dulu," tambah Skull seraya tersenyum lebar.

Reborn memainkan cambangnya lagi. "Aku meminta kedatangan mereka sejenak, sebenarnya. Baru kali ini aku berterus terang mengenai itu," katanya.

"Jadi, yang tadi sungguhan?" tanya Luce memastikan.

" _Aah._ Kau boleh menendangku ke luar kalau setelah ini aku bilang semuanya hanya _april mop_ yang terlambat."

"Menendang laki-laki yang paling ditakuti sekolah dulu? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya, _muu_ ," bisik Mammon tanpa bisa menahan diri.

"Sst, diamlah sedikit, _kora_!" sembur Colonello dengan berbisik pula.

Tanpa menjawab, Luce berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menghilang di balik rak-raknya. Tak lama, wanita itu kembali dengan setangkai bunga _ayame_ di tangannya.

" _Ayame_ , dalam bahasa Inggris disebut juga dengan _Iris_ ," Luce berujar pelan, namun suaranya dapat terdengar oleh semua orang di sana. Wanita itu menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian menyodorkan bunga itu pada Reborn yang menunggunya.

"Ini—"

Luce tersenyum tipis. "Dalam _hanakotoba_ , _ayame_ berarti berita baik, Reborn."

Semuanya hening, dalam beberapa detik tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memecah sunyi yang menyelimuti mereka. Luce tersenyum manis pada si lelaki bertopi _fedora_ , kemudian menambahi, "yang kumaksud, jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, Reborn … aku menjawab 'ya'."

Colonello langsung bersiul iseng menyambutnya. "Selamat, _kora_!"

"Heh, persentaseku memang selalu benar," Verde memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Persentase tentang apa, Verde?" tanya Skull ingin tahu.

"Persentase berapa kemungkinan Reborn akan didepak keluar dari toko. Hasil hitungannya 5%. Lainnya; Reborn diterima 50%, Reborn terkena _friendzone_ 30%, Reborn dianggap sedang memberi lelucon untuk _april mop_ yang terlambat 15%," jawab Verde sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih sekali kalau begitu, teman lama," dengus Reborn sembari menerima bunga _ayame_ pemberian Luce.

"Jadi," Luce melempar pandangannya pada seluruh teman-temannya, "apa kita akan kencan ganda malam ini?" tanyanya.

"A- ah, aku tak menyarankan itu, _kora_ ," tolak Colonello sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, Luce." Verde menaikkan kacamatanya, memilih untuk satu suara dengan sang pria pirang.

"Sama dengan kalian," Fon menimpali, "aku dan tunanganku punya kencan yang berbeda," lanjutnya sembari mengulas senyum miring.

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL BODOH YANG MENIMBULKAN SALAH PAHAM, _MUU_!" sembur Mammon dengan wajah memerah.

"Terus terang, aku merasa Fon lebih mesum ketimbang seluruh kaum adam di sini karena kalimatnya barusan," cetus Lal Mirch sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Lal. Kenyataannya, semua laki-laki di sini juga sama mesumnya. Yang membedakan hanya kalian belum bertunangan," jawab Fon lugas, dan sontak saja membuat telinga semuanya terasa panas.

"Luce, boleh aku beli bunga lagi?" tanya Reborn tiba-tiba.

"Boleh, tapi bunga ap—"

"Manapun tak masalah. Yang penting potnya paling keras," sela si lelaki _fedora_. Reborn melempar tatapan maut pada lelaki asal Negeri Tirai Bambu itu, tak lupa juga menguarkan aura membunuhnya yang paling kuat.

"Aku hanya butuh pot untuk dilempar ke kepala Fon," sambung Reborn lagi, penuh dendam.

"BENAR JUGA TUH, _KORA_! LEMPAR SAJA BUNGA DENGAN POTNYA!"

"MENTANG-MENTANG KAU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN, BUKAN BERARTI KAU BEBAS MENGOMPORI TEMANMU, FON! KUDOAKAN KAU TIDAK JADI MENIKAH!"

"BERISIK KALIAN, _MUU_! DAN, VERDE, MENDOAKAN ORANG TAK JADI MENIKAH BISA BERBALIK MENJADI PEDANG BERMATA DUA TAHU!"

"KAU ITU CUMA MEMBELA TUNANGANMU SAJA, _KORA_!"

"Teman-teman! Kecilkan suara kalian! Ini sudah nyaris malam dan aku harus tutup toko!"

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HAI HAI! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Profe Fest! Kali ini saya membawakan fic nyampur aduk masih dengan menggunakan Arcobaleno xD kenapa pakai Arcobaleno? Karena semakin sempurna makhluk ciptaan Tuhan, biasanya paling nyaman untuk dinistakan—karena dia sudah sempurna, akan jadi kurang kalau tidak ada kekurangannya /jduak. Dan di sini menggunakan Male!Mammon (berhubung Mammon belum ada kepastian _gender_ dari pengarang aslinya). Namun, ada beberapa bukti yang menunjukkan Mammon lebih kepada lelaki, diantaranya; Varia, organisasi pembunuh tempat Mammon bergabung, dikatakan semuanya laki-laki (meski kesehariannya, Mammon memakai semacam _uhuk_ gamis _uhuk_ yang mirip anggota sekte sesat /kena gaplok). Selain itu, pernah ada majalah yang menampilkan anggota Arcobaleno (minus Lal Mirch) yang memakai pakaian formal dan Luce sebagai satu-satunya perempuan memakai gaun, namun Mammon mengenakan celana. Omong-omong, ini saya ikutkan dalam #ChallengeMaknaBunga, semoga kalian semua suka! xD berikut adalah keterangan lain:

 _Nǐ hǎo_ : Halo (China)

 _Kuchinasi_ : Bunga bakung, berarti cinta rahasia.

 _Bluebell_ : Bluebell (Inggris), berarti berterima kasih.

 _Sumire_ : Violet (Inggris), berarti kejujuran.

 _Tsubaki_ : Camellia (Inggris). Camellia di sini menggunakan Camellia kuning, berarti kerinduan.

 _Yotsuba no kuroba_ : Four-leaf clover (Inggris), Semanggi berdaun empat (Indonesia), berarti keberuntungan.

 _Anemone_ : Anemone (Inggris), di sini menggunakan Anemone putih, berarti bersungguh-sungguh, tulus, harapan (saya dapat cukup banyak perbedaan untuk bunga ini, jadi lebih memilih yang dua terdepan; bersungguh-sungguh dan tulus).

 _Ayame_ : Iris (Inggris), berarti berita baik.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung ke mari! Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fanfiction ini. Saya tunggu krisar, komentar, fangirlingan, dan lainnya di kotak _review_! Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
